


Surprise!

by Station19writer



Category: Station 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/pseuds/Station19writer
Summary: Slightly set in 3.07 as an explanation as to why Andy was crying at the station.I got the idea for this Drabble after Andy talked about the firefighter who used to work with her dad and ended up getting casted out for breaking “the code”.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Pruitt Herrera, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Surprise!

Andy took a good long look at her dad, willing him to say something, to give her an explanation. He owed her one after all, especially since she was the one who had responded to his 911 call and found him passed out on his bedroom floor. Now they were sitting in his hospital room, well Andy was pacing. 

“Andrea, sit down please.” Pruitt asked. Andy shook her head, throwing her hands in the air. “How long have you been sick dad?” She questioned, making him sigh.

“A few months, I have stage 3 cancer mija. I’m going to die.” 

Andy shook her head. “No, there’s got to be something we can do. Chemo, something. You can’t just die!” She pleaded, her voice cracking.

“Andy I’m terminal, chemo would only make it worse, not better.” 

“You don’t know that! You’re not a doctor!” She yelled.

Andy by now was on the verge of tears. She couldn’t believe this.

“You should’ve told me sooner.” She bit out harshly.

“I know, I just didn’t know how to say it. Now, there’s something else I need to tell you, before I die.”

Andy looked at him suspiciously. “Go on.” She motioned.

Pruitt sighed. “Remember Miguel, the firefighter I used to work with?” He asked.

“Yea, he used to make me hot chocolate when I came to the station, what happened to him by the way?” Andy had a curious look on her face; she wasn’t quite sure where this was going.

“He left because he was casted out...” Pruitt started.

“Yea, Yea, I know he broke the code, but what did he do exactly?” 

“He slept with another firefighters wife, my wife.” 

Andy looked at him, not wanting to believe him.

“It wasn’t until a few years after the fact I found out, seven years to be exact. Your mom and him got drunk and as they put it the situation just kind of happened.” Pruitt had a grim look on his face as he continued.

“And turns out, you’re his kid, not mine. We didn’t say anything to you because you were only 7 and we didn’t want to hurt you and...”

Before he could finish Andy cut him off.

“Didn’t want to hurt me? So you’re, you’re not my dad?” She asked quietly. Pruitt shook his head.

“You know what, I have, I have to go.” Andy stuttered, rushing out of the room.

“Andrea wait!” Pruitt called after her.  
•  
Sullivan could hear a soft crying coming from the bunks, getting closer her realized it was andys.

“Herrera?” He called out, knocking on the door. “Can I come in?”

“Yea.” She sniffled, opening the door. Her face was tearstained and her eyes puffy. 

She stepped out of the way so he could come inside.

“I thought you took the rest of the day off to be with your dad?” He asked softly.

Andy shook her head. “About that, he’s not actually my dad.” She sniffled.

“What?” Was all Sullivan could say.

“Apparently I was an affair baby, not a happily married baby. Apparently one of my dads co workers slept with my mom, and boom, me!” She said sarcastically. 

“Oh, do you know who?”

“Uh, Miguel, Miguel Vasquez I think was his last name.” 

“Like captain of station 10? As in Rigos dad?” Sullivan asked. 

Andy started at him. “That’s rigos dad? As in Rigo Vasquez? Our Rigo Vasquez?” Sullivan nodded.


End file.
